


No Other Choice

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sherlock Misses John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan





	No Other Choice

Standing on the edge of the roof, watching John sway on his step. It almost hurt Sherlock to be doing this to John, but he had a mission at hand and having news reporters with who knows what dragging behind him in every crime he ever solved. For the city of London or even going as far as the country of England itself.

"Goodbye John." Sherlock said through the phone as he dropping it to the ground with John shouting for him to stop.

Sherlock tried hard to ignore him as he dived off the side of the building, arms flailing around him as he landed on the giant inflatable mattress and hopped off with it deflating in seconds and being dragged off the scene. Sherlock laid on the ground with red color dye being drizzled around Sherlock's head area and face.

Once the crew was satisfied they gave Sherlock a pill so it would put him to sleep for a while, but even then he could hear what was happening. 

Fast footsteps going towards him with shouting he knew was John. He was going to miss him, having to leave him for who knows how long. Sherlock knew he was going to miss having someone with him. His blogger, roommate,  and if he could lover.

He could felt John's hand on his head, ruffling his hair as Sherlock remained still. The feeling suddenly bubbled inside him, wanting to take John with him on the many dangers he would put the short man through.

John was pushed away and his body was taken to a softer surface with the buildings slowly moving across his vision. He was taken to a bright lit building with electric lights shining on his face as his eyes snapped open to find Molly pushing the gurney.

"Your going to be alright, Sherlock. I promise. Your brother will be here soon to start you on your job. Just sleep for a while, Sherlock." He obeyed with his vision blurring and his eyes lids shutting.

* * *

_John._

_John!_

_Please be here for me!_

_I don't want to be dead!_

_Stay with me, John, until the end of our long or short days to come._

Sherlock woke up to find Molly and Mycroft hovering above him. They smiled and dragged him to sit up.

"John's at your tombstone, you might like to at least see him before you go." Molly said. Sherlock blinked and stared at her.

"How long have I been out?" Sherlock asked.

"About a day. They have already buried 'your body' and your decoy is underground." Molly said cleaning his face up a bit.

"It's time you start, Sherlock." Mycroft said as he set Sherlock to his feet. "I'll do fine,  I'll be right with you, but behind the scenes."

"I will see you when I see you." Sherlock said leaving them. 

* * *

"Just wish me one thing, just don't be dead. That is the only wish and desire is for you to be alive. Where ever you are, come back soon." John said bowing his head, hand to his face before walking away with his nose and eyes red.

_I will see you soon, John. I'm not dying any time soon._

* * *

 Two years later

Mycroft was standing before Sherlock who was in chains with a steel band around his wrist.

"It's time you join humanity again, Sherlock." Mycroft said with Sherlock grinning. 

"I get to see John." He said out loud.

"Yes, but we have to get you out first." Mycroft said unlocking Sherlock. He rubbed his wrists before joining Mycroft in another room where his face was nicely shaved.

Once Sherlock Holmes looked like himself again,  with his long black coat and blue scarf. Suddenly finding himself outside 221B , pacing around wondering how to bring himself back into John's life.

There was so many ways this could end. Him getting hit, dejected, and even left outside for the next week by John.

Or it could go the opposite way. John would hug him, tell him how much he missed him. Even give him a little kiss on the cheek. The idea was silly, but he had so many ideas and scenarios that everyone of them could very well happen.

"Sherlock?" A voice asked behind him as he turned around to find John standing before him.  _He is still cute, just as I remember him two years ago!_

"I can explain." Was Sherlock's response as John looked at him.

"Your late." John said as Sherlock smiled. 

"I didn't mean to be." Sherlock responded back as John gave a small smile before opening the door with Sherlock following after him. The dark staircase back up to their apartment they spend those weird days and most likely more to come.

John smiled at Sherlock with him picking up his violin and playing a tone. They continued to lock eyes with one another and smile as a note changed or when Sherlock was moving the bow around rapidly with John watching every second of his song.

They knew that they would be the best of friends, but deep down they could be more than that. All they had to do was sit back and let their relationship grow to something they could call love.


End file.
